


Unforgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: :D, Cute, FLUFF!!!!!!, I hope it is good!, Multi, Sorry I cant write, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello again!!!!!<br/>This is my second book of Return from wonderland!!!<br/>I hope you enjoy, Things get.. a bit sad, but I hope they get better.<br/>Stay tuned for more books, coming out... soon!!!<br/>:D<br/>****************************************************</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgotten

It had been two whole weeks, without her.  
Why did she think he was dead?

Rain ran down his face, greeting the tears.

God, how Thomas had been messed up. First, Thomas thought that Alec was dead, and then he turned out to not be dead, and then Chess commits suicide, and wow... his life sucks. Thomas looked blankly at the grave.He and Chess had been friends for a very long time, but Chess and Jefferson had become better friends. Alec had known him since he came into wonderland. In fact, Alec followed Thomas into wonderland. 

Alec sat at Chess's grave.

They had made sure that she had gotten a proper one.

Thomas sighed, he looked hollow, and empty, “Time to go, Alec.”Alec did not do anything. He just sat at the grave looking blankly at the name. Thomas was starting to get worried, “Alec?”

“Oh, I'm fine.” He lied, “I just am -er-saying goodbye.”

Thomas looked at him with a worried glance, “OK, just be back in time for dinner. Got it?” Thomas grabbed Alec's shoulder and said a bit louder this time, “Got it?” Alec nodded. 

“Good.” Thomas felt badly for Alec, he had just lost the girl he loved for years.

Alec sat at her grave. Shocked, just shocked at how it could turn out to be that bad.

Chess was the last person in the universe who you would expect to kill herself.

Alec knew what he had to do.

Alec ran as fast as he could down the graveyard, to the small vault where he has seen a witch go through.He threw open the door, and ran in. He unlocked a latch and was welcomed by a mirror. He tapped it, it showed an office-the center of town.He jumped through the window.

He hit the desk with a sharp blow. He gasped at the impact, and ran out of the office. Yet he did not care.

Henry was sitting by his mom's office, when out of nowhere Alec comes crashing out of the building and races towards the exit. “What are you doing!?!?” Henry called after him, no reply.Alec had grabbed a small pocket knife and ran to the pier. He knew what he was doing, or at least he thought he did.But, as he got there, he noticed a sword lying on the ground, it seemed to look at him, it seemed to say to him ‘You need to do this.’He winced as he ran his finger on the sharp blade. Perfect, he thought. He grabbed the blade and set it gently on his throat. He pressed it harder, little beads of blood was starting to be drawn, he winced, and pressed the blade harder on his skin.He pressed even harder, larger lines were forming. Death, death, beautiful death would soon greet him.

“What are you doing?”

Alec turned to see that Captain, Emma was talking to when he had first come here. That was a year ago.

“What do you want?” Alec said testily. 

The pirate backed away, “Nothing dear. Just wanted to see what you were doing. Making sure you weren't dying.” He looked at the pirate and hissed, "Who says I was dying?" The Captain chuckled, "When a man holds a sword to his neck, it means he wants to die, if a woman holds a sword to her neck, it means she wants shorter hair. Big difference." Alec raised an eyebrow, "How was this related?" The Captain continue, "Clearly, you are a man, right?" Alec looked at this man, clearly confused. "Your a man, right?" He said a bit louder. Alec nodded, "How is this related?????" "I am getting there." He hissed, "Now then, You seem to be trying to die, obviously, since your hair is quite short." This man was weirder than expected. Alec ignored him and walked away, Soon he found a small cove, and sat quietly with his feet in the water. Thomas finally found him, moping by the water, how could he watch this... pathetic mess? He walked over to his friend. "Hey," Thomas said, scaring Alec. "Oh! Hey." Alec continued to look sadly at the water. Thomas sat down next to him. Thomas could NOT waist this minute. He turned Alec's face towards his seeing Alec's sad brilliant blue eyes, grabbed his chin, and trusted Alec's lips on his. Alec looked at him in surprise, and went along kissing, it felt nice to kiss someone after all those days. So they sat there, kissing and staying in place, loving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, since the other parts were... brutal, I deiced to make this very fluffy for the ending, I am sorry if it stank. I tried my best...


End file.
